


Graduating

by adiwriting



Series: Hearing Verse [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: Deaf!Blaine, Glee AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1684610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adiwriting/pseuds/adiwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine work their way through an awkward sex talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graduating

When Blaine shows up at Kurt’s doorstep that night, he’s still wearing his dress clothes and high off of adrenaline after his graduation that morning. He’s officially done with high school and no longer just a boy. He’s an adult… a man, really.

He’s finally Kurt’s equal.

No longer will Kurt have to say that his boyfriend is still in high school, something Blaine’s always been embarrassed about even if Kurt’s always assured him that he doesn’t care. Now the two of them are on the same page, both looking at a summer of complete freedom before they move to New York together in the fall.

Okay, technically they aren’t moving to New York together. Kurt will be moving in with his friends, Rachel and Santana, while he’ll be living in the dorms with Sebastian. Neither of them are quite ready to actually live together, but they’ll be in the same city and Blaine’s never been more excited in his life.

CONGRATULATIONS, GRADUATE, Kurt greets him with a kiss.

THANKS, he signs with a laugh while Kurt pulls him upstairs to his room. 

MY FAMILY JUST WENT UP TO CAROLE’S PARENT’S HOUSE FOR MEMORIAL DAY, Kurt explains with a suggestive look that can only mean one thing.

Blaine feels his stomach do flip flops. He’s both excited and incredibly nervous. They’ve never done more than kiss, and while he’s excited at the chance to do more… he’s not entirely sure he’s ready. He has no idea how far Kurt expects them to go. They’ve never actually talked about sex; they’ve only been dating for seven weeks. Should they have had that talk already?

Oh god, maybe they should have had that talk already? Blaine’s heard things move much quicker in college. Kurt’s never pressured him for sex, but what if he’s been ready for weeks and just has been waiting for Blaine to say something.

Blaine’s never done this before, he’s been taking all of his cues from Kurt.

He should have asked Sebastian for advice, but he’s pretty sure Sebastian doesn’t bother having sex talks with any of his flings, and he doubts Sebastian would be jumping to give him advice to use with Kurt.

YOU OKAY? Kurt asks as he sits down on the bed.

YEAH, WHY? he asks, trying to play it cool. Like he hasn’t suddenly been overcome with nerves.

YOU’RE JUST REALLY QUIET TODAY, AREN’T YOU EXCITED? Kurt asks, and he’s looking at him with such genuine concern that Blaine doesn’t know why he’s freaking out. Kurt’s the most understanding person Blaine’s ever met. He’ll never do anything to make Blaine feel uncomfortable. He can trust Kurt.

THRILLED, he signs with a genuine smile this time.

Blaine moves forward until he’s standing between Kurt’s knees. Kurt reaches up and plays with his tie. WHY DIDN’T YOU GO WITH YOUR FAMILY? Blaine asks.

I HAVE TO WORK TOMORROW, he signs.

I THINK THE COFFEE SHOP WOULD HAVE GIVEN YOU A DAY OFF, Blaine teases.

MAYBE I WANTED TO SPEND TIME WITH MY BOYFRIEND, THEN, he signs, biting his lower lip in the way that always gets to Blaine.

YOU STAYED FOR ME? he signs and knows he’s blushing, but can’t help it.

OF COURSE.

Kurt pulls on his tie hard until Blaine leans down far enough to kiss. He lets himself get lost in the feeling of Kurt’s soft lips opening up against his. Let’s himself enjoy the way Kurt’s hands grip the tie that much tighter. They way he can feel Kurt’s breath hitching in surprise — always surprised when Blaine kisses him back, silly boy — then the way Kurt relaxes, content to do this forever.

Blaine’s not sure how he managed to end up with Kurt, but he’s so incredibly grateful that he did.

Blaine pulls away when the strain on his neck grows too great to ignore. The two of them smile at each other, and he’ll never get used to the way Kurt smiles at him when they are like this. The way his entire face lights up and he doesn’t even bother covering his teeth, that he’s so self-conscious about.

He pushes Kurt back on the bed and crawls up, until they are lying next to each other.

HEY, Blaine signs, biting his lower lip expectantly.

Kurt rolls over until he’s lying on top of Blaine and begins kissing him anew. They are getting really into it and Blaine’s starting to lose himself in the kiss when he feels something unexpected against his hip.

Something hard and unexpected.

He pulls away, unsure what he’s supposed to do next. He’s not ready for this. Not yet. It’s not that he doesn’t care about Kurt… God, he’s pretty sure he’s in love with Kurt. It’s just that he’s so worried about screwing this up and he’s never done this before.

ARE YOU OKAY? Kurt asks.

YEAH, he signs, but clearly Kurt doesn’t believe him because he rolls off of him. Once Kurt’s weight is gone, he suddenly regrets stopping. Kurt was warm and comforting, and now he just feels alone and awkward.

I CAN’T HELP YOU IF YOU DON’T TALK TO ME, Kurt signs.

I’M A VIRGIN, he blurts out quickly, grabbing a pillow to bury his face in. That doesn’t last long, because Kurt quickly pulls it off and is looking at him, confused.

WHAT? Blaine asks, mortified that he’s even having to have this conversation with Kurt, who must be so much more experienced than him, it’s painful.

I DIDN’T UNDERSTAND, Kurt signs with a deep blush. AGAIN?

Great. Of course. Kurt hasn’t even learned sex signs yet and they are supposed to somehow have a conversation about it. What is he going to have to do? Finger spell everything? That makes it worse. This is going to be mortifying.

He’s half tempted to pull up a YouTube video tutorial and conveniently leave the room until Kurt’s learned all of the necessary sex signs to have this conversation, but that wouldn’t make any of this less awkward.

V-I-R-G-I-N, he spells, taking special care to stare at the comforter so that he won’t have to meet Kurt’s eyes.

OH, Kurt signs before the realization hits him. OH, RIGHT. THAT’S OKAY.

YEAH? he asks, for lack of anything better to say.

I MEAN, I AM TOO, Kurt signs.

YOU? His eyes practically fall out of his head.

WHY DO YOU SAY IT LIKE THAT? Kurt asks, shifting around uncomfortably.

BECAUSE YOU’RE GORGEOUS, he explains, swallowing down his embarrassment so that he can meet Kurt’s eyes and make sure he knows just how special he is. DON’T YOU HAVE GUYS LINED UP TO DATE YOU?

I DON’T JUMP INTO BED WITH EVERY MAN I DATE… I WANT IT TO BE SPECIAL, Kurt explains, and he looks so adorable while explaining it that Blaine just wants to cuddle him and never let him go. He loves that Kurt’s such a romantic at heart.

I WANT IT TO BE SPECIAL, TOO, he admits.

SO WE’LL WAIT, Kurt signs with a shrug, like it’s not a big deal. Blaine couldn’t contain his heart eyes if he tried, but it’s okay, because he knows Kurt loves it when he looks at him like he’s hung the moon and the stars.

I’M SORRY I’M NOT READY, he signs.

I’M SORRY IF YOU THOUGHT I STAYED HOME THIS WEEKEND SO THAT WE COULD HAVE SEX, Kurt signs, looking horrified. THAT WASN’T THE PLAN.

OK. He smiles and pulls Kurt in for a chaste kiss.

AND I’M SORRY IF I GOT EXCITED, he signs, gesturing down at himself.

Blaine lovingly rolls his eyes, because sometimes Kurt forgets that euphemisms really don’t work in ASL. It’s a literal language so he really has to say what he means. Which means, if Blaine wants to be a good boyfriend, he’s going to have to teach him the sign for erection.

Blaine covers his face with one hand, self-consciously while using the other hand to show Kurt.

E-R-E-C-T-I-O-N, he spells slowly, so Kurt can understand it. Then he signs it, ERECTION.

Kurt laughs before practicing the sign. SO WE CAN NEVER TALK ABOUT SEX IN PUBLIC THEN.

ON THE CONTRARY, THAT’S ONE OF THE BENEFITS OF NOBODY KNOWING ASL, he signs, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. The two of them laugh and Kurt asks him how to sign a few more vulgar signs he’d never be able to ask his teacher about.

I AM SORRY I GOT AN ERECTION, Kurt repeats himself, once they’ve both stopped giggling like twelve year old school boys. I DIDN’T MEAN TO FREAK YOU OUT.

IT’S FINE, Blaine says. FLATTERING EVEN.

FLATTERING? Kurt’s looking at him like he’s lost his mind.

WELL NOW THAT I KNOW WE DON’T HAVE TO HAVE SEX TONIGHT? YEAH, IT’S FLATTERING THAT I CAN TURN MY HOT BOYFRIEND ON, Blaine signs, before rolling them over so that he’s lying on top of Kurt. Now that the pressure to go further is gone, Blaine just wants to spend the rest of the evening memorizing the curve of Kurt’s delicious neck with his tongue.

WE SHOULD PROBABLY MAKE UP SOME GROUND RULES, Kurt signs, though his head his thrown back in pleasure, so he’s only barely maintaining focus.

RULES FOR WHAT? he signs with one hand, hoping Kurt understands well enough. He’s not eager to stop what he’s doing.

FOR WHEN WE MAKE OUT, Kurt signs, pushing at him until he sits up. He sits there, straddling Kurt with a pout on his face. He doesn’t want to talk anymore, he just wants to keep kissing.

NOTHING BELOW THE BELT? Kurt asks once it’s clear Blaine isn’t contributing any ideas of his own.

HANDS STAY NORTH OF THE EQUATOR, GOT IT. He nods, while Kurt gives him a devious look.

OF COURSE, THAT DOES MEAN ANYTHING NORTH OF THE EQUATOR IS FAIR GAME. As Kurt is signing this with one hand, the other moves to start unbuttoning Blaine’s dress shirt. At a later date, Blaine will commend him for being able to sign one handed, a big step in his sign skills. But that will have to come later. At the moment, his beautiful, ridiculously attractive boyfriend is undressing him and looking at Blaine like he’s covered in chocolate.

OH THANK GOD, Blaine signs, because Kurt’s hands on his bare chest are heavenly.

Heavenly.


End file.
